


Wool Merchant

by TigerOfTheTundra



Series: Starlight--Paladin Talis arc 1 [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Talis goes shopping, Talis thinks an entire mildly sarcastic thought, everything else is just fluff, have some fluff, this is just soft things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerOfTheTundra/pseuds/TigerOfTheTundra
Summary: Just a day in the life of a Paladin of Neverwinter
Series: Starlight--Paladin Talis arc 1 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681462
Kudos: 1





	Wool Merchant

Talis had argued for hours with the innkeeper, over the past few days, about returning Ace’s “starting cover” of his room. But no matter how much he continually petitioned, even suggesting he move the amount to Ace’s own living fees, the innkeeper just laughed. Said he would have to take it up with Ace,  _ knowing  _ it would be a non-starter. The old dragonborn was as stubborn as they come.

‘ _ He’ll take you on credit, Talis, so go ahead and get a room _ ,’ the boy thought wryly, as he wandered the streets. At least he didn’t have to run to Ace every time he wanted to find somewhere anymore… He’d finally gotten a good idea of the area between the inn and the docks, and a few of the streets off it. He could find his way to the temple row, too, though getting back took a little longer--Talis inevitably would take a wrong turn while his thoughts wandered. But he didn’t worry about that today. He wasn’t going to the temples.

The small market square rang with vendors’ chatter, shoppers’ comments, the rattle of goods and carts. For a moment Talis stood at the edge of it all, watching, listening. He forgot himself in moments like this. In watching the simple chaos of life keep moving around him. A stream, a force of nature in its own right… Everyday life. Families who were selecting the day’s produce. A child showing a friend a newly crafted decoration to their person. A vendor catching someone’s eye. Bored shoppers waiting on picky companions. 

Someone eyeing Talis sideways. That pulled him from his reverie, and he moved away from the suspicious eyes. Ace had been right in that few people did more than glance his way. But the occasional eyes tracking him set him on edge. At least the vendor he sought wasn’t far--one of the few carts down the way that sold what he looked for.

The human merchant didn’t pay him much heed, as Talis went over the carefully hung hanks of dyed yarn. When he did catch the merchant’s eye, they only watched him.

“It’s a fine dye job,” he said, offering a polite smile. “Good color.”

“Thank you.” They glanced over the yarn he’d gestured to, a solid marigold color. “Interested?”

“I, yes.” Talis very much was. “I had a question, actually.” He looked over the various bundles again, then turned to the merchant. “Do you know where I could purchase knitting needles?”

**Author's Note:**

> Talis remembered that he enjoyed knitting, and wanted to pick it back up again! Especially since it's a little chilly out, and he doesn't have that much warm-weather wear... and he wouldn't mind some gloves, to cover up the scars on his wrist. 
> 
> New content will be posted when I get around to editing/posting it ^^ I've got things written, but I've been working on other projects lately, and I want to get the finale written before I finish posting all of the shorts I have. So, follow the series, and stay tuned! There is much more of this boy to be seen and read about in the future :3
> 
> Ace is not my creation, and belongs to the incredible author of all dads, Rai, at raiswanson.tumblr.com


End file.
